


Tickling

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [54]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Tickling, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang endeavors to brighten Blake's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/96rwby/status/695254628020015106
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/446m1z/bumbleby_tickles_96rwby/cznv5ov?context=3

Yang had a knack for knowing when she was down. Blake stared up at Yang's bunk as she let thoughts and worries play in her head.

The door opened a crack and Blake sat up, spotting a few strands of blonde hair edging from the gap.

"Who's there?" Blake asked, putting on a smile.

"Me!" Yang said, smiling as she popped her head into the dorm.

"I thought you were with Ruby and Weiss." Blake said. "I was planning on reading."

"We were on our way back via the canteen. And you're not reading, are you?"

Blake glanced to the unopened books on the bedside table.

"I'm fine."

Yang tilted her head and walked in, Blake quickly getting to her feet in an attempt to placate Yang.

"Really, I am."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" Yang asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Because I'll know. And you'll regret it."

"I'm not. Now go and have some fun."

"Blake, you may have hidden your physical Faunus traits, but you can be such a terrible liar. What's up?"

"I was thinking about Adam again. If I could have done anything earlier, or changed the outcome of the fight..."

She was interrupted by Yang's embrace.

"Don't stress yourself. You know you can talk to people again."

"No, no. I can manage. I just have moments where I can't stop thinking about 'what if'?"

"Then this is serious. And as your girlfriend and a qualified punmaker, I can recommend several treatments of..."

Yang's hands snaked down to Blake's waist and started ticking Blake.

Blake let out a cry and tried to break free, but Yang had Blake trapped, and all she could do was laugh and sink down to her knees.

Exhausted and red-faced, she sat back and smiled at Yang.

"I think I laughed so hard that I've got abs." She joked.

"See? You're smiling."

Blake blew out a shaky breath, slid her legs into position, then pounced onto Yang, hands darting to Yang's exposed midriff.

"Blake, no..." Yang pleaded.

"Blake _yes_." Blake replied.

Yang's howling laughter made Weiss and Ruby pause outside the room.

"What on Remnant are they doing?" Weiss asked.

"Tickle fight!" Yang cried.

Ruby's face lit up.

"We had those back on Patch! Me, Yang and dad all messing around. But Dad wasn't ticklish, so he always won."

"We may want to leave then to it." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, good call. How about we get something sweet to eat?"

"Back to the canteen we go." Ruby said, turning on her foot.


End file.
